


The Same, But Different (Translation)

by ThePrimordialChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Non-Conforming Cedric Diggory, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimordialChaos/pseuds/ThePrimordialChaos
Summary: Harry spends the whole summer before fourth year feeling restless. He chalks it up to the weird dreams he's been having, assuming Voldemort is responsible. And for some dreams, that's true - but what about the other ones? The ones that feel... familiar?Back at school, things change one morning in September, when he and three other students wake up with the memories of the four Hogwarts founders in their heads. They don't know why they've returned, or how it happened, but they know one thing - they changed the Wizarding World before, and they're going to do it again. It's about time they shook things up a bit.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Feelings

En el último año, Harry se había acostumbrado a tener sentimientos extraños de vez en cuando. No toda la variedad relacionada con Voldemort, aunque había muchos en la mezcla, porque Merlín prohíbe que sea normal, sino los sentimientos habituales de los adolescentes. En su mayor parte, Harry los había ignorado; tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, después de todo. No era como si fuera a hacer algo con los sentimientos. No con otra persona. No de la forma en que se preocupaban los Dursley, con la estridente demanda de Petunia de que 'mantuviera sus extrañas manos fuera de las agradables chicas normales del vecindario si sabía lo que era bueno para él', y ciertamente no de la forma en que habían aprendido. a través de Madame Pomfrey, en la hora y media más insoportablemente incómoda que todo el tercer año había experimentado, donde les habló sobre los cambios en sus cuerpos y los impulsos de su próxima adultez.

De todos modos, el punto era que Harry se estaba volviendo bastante bueno ignorando emociones extrañas y sensaciones divertidas en su vientre. Incluso cuando llegó a La Madriguera en preparación para la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, y conoció a los dos hermanos mayores Weasley por primera vez. Harry estrechó la mano del apuesto Charlie Weasley, ignoró el burbujeo en su estómago y rezó para que Charlie no pudiera notar que se estaba sonrojando. Si Charlie se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

Todo eso cambió cuando Harry llegó a la cima de la colina Stoatshead detrás de un Sr. Weasley ligeramente sin aliento, al ver la silueta de un hombre bajo el sol que se levantaba lentamente, que, a medida que se acercaba, se transformó en el rostro sonriente y los brillantes ojos grises de Cedric Diggory.

No era la primera vez que veía al chico mayor. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de hormigueo y retorcimiento de las tripas al verlo. Antes de que los dementores interrumpieran el partido de quidditch el año anterior, Harry estaba realmente preocupado de perder el partido debido a la distracción de la línea de los fuertes hombros de Cedric mientras se inclinaba sobre su escoba. Pero esta vez, golpeó a Harry como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se las arregló para evitar tropezar con sus propios pies cuando él y el resto del grupo llegaron hasta el traslador. Cedric captó su mirada, sonriéndole y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. "Está bien, Potter," saludó en voz baja. Harry croó algo que pudo haber sido "hey"; si te sintieras generoso. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, Cedric se distrajo de responder por el alarde de su padre sobre las habilidades de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Las palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Cedric titubeara, frunció el ceño con molestia y el rostro de Harry se calentó por una razón completamente diferente.

El señor Weasley descarriló a Amos recordándole el traslador, y pronto Harry se encontró agarrado con fuerza a la vieja bota, su hombro presionado contra el bíceps de Cedric mientras todos se reunían alrededor de ella. Tuvo un breve y ridículo pensamiento de que sus manos estaban tan húmedas que se resbaló, soltó el traslador y se quedó atrás.

Entonces, la sensación de picada en su estómago fue completamente diferente. Se sentía como si su ombligo lo tirara hacia arriba, su mundo era una mancha de colores y luces hasta que, de repente, sus pies estaban en tierra firme y sus rodillas se arrugaban. Gimió levemente, se tumbó en la hierba y miró al resto del grupo que había logrado mantenerse en pie.

"¿Es la primera vez que usas un traslador?" La voz tranquila era consciente, y Harry parpadeó cuando una mano se extendió frente a él. Cedric estaba apenas despeinado, su cabello ligeramente azotado por el viento por el viaje y lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo. Maleducado.

"Por favor, dime que se pone mejor", respondió Harry, haciendo a un lado los sentimientos mientras tomaba la cálida mano de Cedric en la suya, el chico mayor lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie fácilmente. Cedric se rió entre dientes.

"Finalmente. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que alguna vez sea agradable ", admitió. Miró por encima del hombro, donde su padre ya estaba paseando por el campo. “Debería irme. Disfruta el juego, será genial. I te veré por ahí."

"Si tu tambien. Adiós, Cedric ". Ninguno de los dos se movió, y les tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que Cedric todavía tenía la mano de Harry en la suya.

¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Vamos!" La llamada impaciente de Ron fue lo que los hizo separarse, y Harry agachó la cabeza en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas ardientes. Harry se apresuró a alejarse del Hufflepuff y alcanzó al resto de los Weasley ya Hermione, y se puso al lado de la chica de cabello tupido. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" preguntó, y él asintió, aclarándose la garganta.

"Sí bien. ¿Cómo es que no te caíste del traslador? había un matiz de molestia en su tono, y ella se rió.

“Honestamente, Harry; la forma en que estás con el flú, ¿te sorprende?

Harry abrió la boca para replicar - ya no era tan malo con el flú - pero cuando doblaron una esquina y vieron las carpas extendidas frente a ellos, no pudo levantar la mandíbula del suelo.

Dios, amaba la magia.

***

A medida que avanzaba el verano, Harry se sintió inquieto. Ron y Hermione se lo atribuyeron a los Mortífagos en la copa del mundo - bueno, Hermione lo hizo; Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Ron no se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que era algo diferente. No pudo precisar cuál era la sensación, pero lo dejó con la sensación de que algo burbujeaba bajo su piel, como si sus músculos estuvieran ansiosos por hacer algo.

Jugar quidditch en el jardín trasero ayudó. Furtivamente con los gemelos y sus inventos ayudó. Pero por la noche, Harry yacía en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y los dedos retorciéndose en su edredón, preguntándose por qué no podía relajarse. ¿Fue Voldemort? Había tenido ese sueño a principios de verano, con Pettigrew y el anciano y la casa espeluznante. ¿Y si Voldemort estaba en su cabeza, haciendo cosas en su mente, haciéndolo sentir así?

No les dijo nada a los demás. Ron no se dio cuenta de que Harry apenas dormía. Estaba bastante seguro de que todos los demás lo hacían, pero nadie preguntó directamente. Una de las ventajas de ser Harry Potter era que la gente le excusaba un cierto nivel de comportamiento extraño.

Finalmente, estaban en camino a King's Cross, y el pulso de Harry comenzó a latir con más intención; como si se estuviera acercando a lo que fuera. Los nervios se enredaron en su estómago, pero Harry lo apartó; no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera sabía qué era.

Lo mantuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para no sonrojarse cuando Bill le revolvió el pelo y le dio un abrazo de despedida, y pronto Harry se encontró abriendo el camino hacia el tren.

"Este está vacío, Harry", dijo Ron, señalando un compartimento por el que acababan de pasar. Harry negó con la cabeza; por alguna razón, necesitaba ir más lejos.

"No, sigamos adelante". Detrás de él, Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros, pero continuaron. Harry siguió la corriente en su sangre hasta que se calmó, justo afuera de un compartimiento con solo otra persona adentro.

"Hola, Harry", saludó Neville Longbottom alegremente, con un libro en su regazo con una extraña planta en la portada. Harry frunció el ceño; ¿Por qué el sentimiento quería que él buscara a Neville?

No lo cuestionó, devolvió el saludo y entró arrastrando los pies en el compartimento, guardando su baúl. Ron y Hermione estaban lo suficientemente felices de seguirlos, y pronto los cuatro se sentaron y compartieron felices historias de sus veranos. Sobre todo, Ron describió la totalidad de la copa mundial de quidditch, y todo lo que vino después, a Neville, cuya abuela no quería que él fuera. Harry estaba bastante callado, sus ojos volvían regularmente a Neville como si el otro chico fuera un acertijo que no podía resolver. Se veía muy parecido a siempre, su mandíbula un poco más afilada, como si finalmente estuviera empezando a perder su grasa de cachorro, pero por lo demás, era el viejo Neville normal. Solo que su rodilla rebotaba casi continuamente, un movimiento lo suficientemente pequeño como para pasar desapercibido, excepto que Harry había estado haciendo lo mismo prácticamente todo el verano. La mirada de Harry se entrecerró en el chico; ¿Lo que le afectaba también afectaba a Neville? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Haciendo todo lo posible para dejar de lado los pensamientos de sentimientos extraños, Harry logró relajarse un poco mientras se acercaban a Hogwarts. Cuando la señora del tranvía llegó fuera de su compartimiento, tanto Harry como Neville se pusieron de pie de un salto, sacando sus monederos en su camino hacia el estrecho pasillo. Harry ni siquiera tenía tanta hambre; solo necesitaba moverse.

Entregando el dinero para sus bocadillos, Harry estaba a punto de regresar al compartimiento cuando vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

"Hola, Neville Longbottom". La voz débilmente cantarina se escuchó cuando la señora del tranvía se alejó. Ambos chicos se volvieron para ver a una chica con el pelo largo y rubio incluso más claro que el de Malfoy, que ya vestía su uniforme de Ravenclaw. Tenía pequeños rábanos colgando de sus orejas y sus ojos plateados casi brillaban. "Harry Potter".

Harry sintió que conocía a esta chica, pero se estaba quedando en blanco con un nombre. Probablemente la había visto en algún lugar de la escuela. "Hola", respondió con cautela, mirando a un lado a Neville. El otro Gryffindor parecía un poco paralizado, y Harry lo pateó suavemente en el tobillo.

“Oh, eh, hola. Luna, ¿verdad? ¿Luna Lovegood? Tosió, poniéndose rojo, pero la chica no pareció darse cuenta. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo serenamente.

"Ese soy yo. Me alegro de que sepas mi nombre ".

“Bueno, eh, ya conoces el mío. Es justo ", respondió Neville, con la mirada fija en algún lugar sobre el hombro izquierdo de Luna. Harry se preguntó si así era como se veía cuando hablaba con Cedric Diggory en el traslador. Merlín, esperaba que no.

"Es un placer conocerte, Luna", interrumpió, tratando de salvar a su amigo. "¿Tú, eh, quieres sentarte con nosotros?" Los ojos de Neville se abrieron alarmados, pero Luna negó con la cabeza.

"No gracias. Todavía no es el momento para eso. Pero es muy dulce de tu parte ofrecerlo ". Su sonrisa se iluminó. "Los veré a los dos en la escuela". Con eso, se dio la vuelta, saltando por el pasillo y desapareciendo en un compartimento. Harry se volvió hacia Neville con las cejas arqueadas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, viendo a Neville sonrojarse más.

"Yo, eh, no tengo idea", el otro chico admira


	2. Memories

Todos en la escuela hablaban del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Harry, personalmente, solo estaba interesado desde la periferia; había tenido suficiente drama y peligro en sus años escolares hasta ahora, y estaba ansioso por ver a alguien más enfrentarse a todo. Sin embargo, la idea de que las escuelas extranjeras vinieran a visitarnos era intrigante. Le gustaría aprender más sobre cómo eran las sociedades mágicas en otras partes del mundo.

Sobre todo, Harry estaba, como de costumbre, concentrado en sus propios problemas. A saber, sus sueños.

Casi todas las noches desde que había regresado a Hogwarts, Harry había sido perturbado por sueños. Nunca pudo recordarlos cuando se despertó, solo la sensación de tenerlos, pero se sentían ... familiares. Como recuerdos, solo él sabía que nunca antes había experimentado esas cosas.

No había tenido otro sueño como el de Voldemort y Pettigrew, pero eso no impidió que Harry se preocupara de que el Señor Oscuro fuera el responsable de ellos.

No le mencionó los sueños a nadie. ¿Qué podía decir? "¿No recuerdo nada de eso, pero no sienten que sean míos?" Suficiente gente pensó que estaba loco como estaba; incluso Hermione y Ron tendrían dificultades para sacar algo de lógica a eso.

Entonces, Harry se mantuvo callado, haciendo sus asuntos habituales, y si parecía un poco distraído, nadie lo mencionó. Otra vez; ventajas de ser Harry Potter. Hermione enviaba miradas de preocupación en su dirección a veces, cuando pensaba que él no estaba mirando, pero él fingió no darse cuenta.

Dado que las escuelas extranjeras no llegarán hasta finales de octubre, se sintió como cualquier otro año escolar por ahora. "Ojalá todavía tuviéramos práctica de quidditch", murmuró Harry, sentado frente a los gemelos en la cena. "Se siente como si no hubiera estado afuera excepto por clases desde que llegué".

—Cuéntanoslo —asintió Fred, mientras George tarareaba con simpatía.

“Al menos pudimos volar un poco en verano”, agregó.

"Tal vez saque mi escoba el fin de semana", reflexionó Harry. Seguramente no pueden impedirnos volar por diversión. Simplemente no hay tiempo para partidos de quidditch con el torneo ".

"Cuidadoso; Angelina te oye decir eso y tendremos prácticas de equipo completo todas las semanas incluso sin partidos ", dijo Katie Bell desde unos asientos más abajo, mirando a su nuevo capitán con cautela. Angelina estaba muy arriba en el otro extremo de la tabla, y de lo único que podía hablar estos días era de ingresar al torneo, preguntándose qué tendrían que hacer y cómo podían demostrar que eran las mejores candidatas a campeonas.

Personalmente, a Harry no le importaría la práctica semanal, tal vez si estuviera exhausto por el quidditch dejaría de tener sueños extraños.

"Harry, ¿has terminado el ensayo para el profesor Flitwick?" Preguntó Hermione. Harry se devanó la cabeza.

"¿Te refieres al que no vence hasta el viernes?"

Los labios de Hermione se fruncieron. "Eso no significa que debas dejarlo hasta la noche anterior", lo regañó. "Si haces la tarea la noche que está programada, es menos probable que te empapen y tengas que quedarte despierto toda la noche. Tenemos nuestros búhos el próximo año, ahora deberías tener buenos hábitos de estudio ".

A su lado, Ron gimió. "¡Hermione, eso es una eternidad!" el insistió. Hermione dirigió su sermón hacia él, y Harry compartió una mirada de complicidad con los gemelos, quienes reprimieron las risitas.

Estaba a la mitad del ensayo. No era Ron; no dejaría todo para el último minuto. La única razón por la que lo había hecho en el pasado era que se había desviado un poco por otras cosas más importantes; como las voces extrañas en las tuberías que resultaron ser un basilisco asesino, o el supuesto asesino en masa irrumpiendo en la escuela, o el pasillo prohibido en el que su extraño profesor de DADA parecía muy interesado. Siempre tenía las mejores intenciones con sus tareas escolares . A veces se volvió un poco ... difícil de seguir.

Aún así, Hermione era una chica con una misión, por lo que el trío se retiró a la torre de Gryffindor para hacer su ensayo de Encantamientos en un rincón tranquilo de la sala común, Ron murmurando quejas en voz baja todo el tiempo.

"Oh, ¿están haciendo el ensayo de Charms?" Harry miró hacia arriba, sonriendo a Neville.

"Sí, ¿lo has hecho?"

"Todavía no." Neville retorció ansiosamente las manos en su bata. “¿Podría… podría unirme a ustedes? Realmente me vendría bien un poco de ayuda; Entendí la mayor parte de lo que Flitwick estaba hablando, pero esa parte sobre las propiedades transitorias de los encantamientos de temperatura se me pasó por la cabeza ". Parecía avergonzado, mirando a Hermione como si esperara que ella lo llamara idiota y le sermoneara sobre lo fácil que era todo. No tenía mucho de qué preocuparse; ella guardó ese comportamiento para Ron, sobre todo.

"Levanta una silla, amigo," ofreció Harry, moviendo la suya a un lado para hacer espacio. "Te ayudaré a resolverlo".

Neville sonrió, apresurándose hacia el dormitorio para ir a buscar su pergamino y su pluma. Harry volvió a su propio ensayo; tal vez llenarse la cabeza de la teoría de los Encantamientos lo haría soñar con eso en lugar de los extraños sueños de memoria que había estado teniendo.

***

Harry estaba algo reacio a irse a la cama cuando llegó el momento, molestando a Ron y Seamus para que hicieran un juego más de chasquido explosivo, y luego se quedó leyendo en la cama una vez que terminaron la noche. Pero alrededor de las once y media, fue golpeado por una abrumadora ola de cansancio, su libro cayó a su pecho mientras sus ojos se hundían lentamente. Bostezando, cedió, dejó el libro a un lado y se quitó las gafas. Su cabeza golpeó la almohada, y apenas estuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por los sueños que podrían atormentarlo esta noche.

El dormitorio estaba en silencio, excepto por los ronquidos ahogados por el encanto de Ron, todos sus ocupantes dormidos profundamente. Como tal, nadie se dio cuenta cuando el reloj dio la medianoche, y detrás de las cortinas de no una, sino dos camas, una tenue luz blanca comenzó a brillar.

***

_Apenas tiene cinco años, chispas subiendo por sus brazos, su padre sonriéndole con orgullo. "Tendrás que tener cuidado con eso, hijo. No dejes que nadie más que yo o tu madre te vean hacerlo. La gente tiene miedo de lo que no sabe y su miedo puede ser peligroso ". Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirando las chispas. Podría guardar un secreto._

_Era joven, tal vez siete, rodeado de adultos de rostro sombrío: "Lo siento, muchacho. Si ayuda, no sufrió. Simplemente se fue en su sueño, como ". "Si tú y tu mamá necesitan algo, amor, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?" - una mujer de cabello oscuro, su madre, rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras intentaba sonreír. "Ahora solo somos tú y yo, Salazar, amor. Tenemos que cuidarnos unos a otros "._

_Un año después, una escena similar, una muchedumbre de tela negra y una sensación de vacío en el pecho, sus pequeñas manos apretadas en los bolsillos. "Todo solo, pobre muchacho." "Demasiado joven". "Le pasa a la gente más agradable". - Escabulléndose en la oscuridad de la noche, nada más que una capa sobre sus hombros, un cuchillo en su bota y una bolsa llena de monedas metida en sus pantalones. Se negó a quedarse aquí, rodeado de gente que se compadeciera de él, el pobre niño huérfano, gente que no entendía lo especial que era. Iría, no le importaba dónde; buscaría fortuna, encontraría un maestro que lo ayudara a perfeccionar sus habilidades, el poder zumbaba en la punta de sus dedos que necesitaba desesperadamente dirección. Haría lo que fuera necesario para convertirse en alguien de quien su madre estuviera orgullosa._

_Sudor animal agrio en la parte de atrás de su nariz, el mundo entero meciéndose con el movimiento de las olas, su cuerpo acurrucado en el pequeño rincón entre las vacas y los caballos, los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras rezaba desesperadamente para que terminara. Era un viaje corto y luego estaría en tierra firme. Su viaje comenzaría._

_Destellos - nueve años, once, catorce - un maestro diferente casi cada vez, un país diferente, una disciplina de magia diferente. Prácticamente un hombre adulto ahora, responsable de sí mismo y de todo lo que ello implicaba, aumentando su poder y sus conocimientos y abandonando cada vez que había aprendido todo lo que podía de quienquiera que estuviera. Noches frías de invierno en Polonia y Rusia, veranos calurosos y pegajosos en Italia y Egipto e incluso hasta África. No tenía hogar, pero tenía poder, y eso era todo lo que importaba._

_Dieciséis y finalmente regresa a su tierra natal. A ocho años de distancia, él era una persona completamente diferente, un joven listo para conquistar el mundo. Había aprendido lo suficiente por ahora; era hora de encontrar un oficio y hacerse un nombre. Nadie respetaba a un hombre que no tenía nada a su nombre más que historias. Se conformaría por un tiempo, luego, cuando fuera mayor, podría viajar de nuevo. Él era un mago, su línea de vida era fuerte; tenía todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Se detuvo en los muelles, con los pies en tierra natal por primera vez desde su niñez, mirando alrededor del bullicio de la ciudad que había surgido en la costa. Preguntándose qué camino tomar, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una mujer, un poco mayor que él. Podía sentir la chispa de ella, su magia entrenada para reconocer como, y cuando se encontró con su mirada azul pálido supo que ella lo sabía. Gravitando el uno hacia el otro en la multitud, sus manos pálidas alcanzando las bronceadas de él, su cabello oscuro azotando su rostro con la brisa fría del mar. "Mi nombre es Salazar". Su voz era más profunda de lo que era antes, con un extraño tono que venía de no pegarse nunca al mismo idioma durante más de unos meses seguidos. "¿Puedo tener el tuyo?" Una sonrisa, un sentimiento en su corazón de que esto era exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar. "Soy Rowena. Creo que seremos grandes amigos "._

_Rowena y él contra el mundo, haciéndose pasar por hermano y hermana, o jóvenes novios o primos, lo que sea que les llame la menor atención. Tenía hambre de conocimiento y estaba llena de mucho, y los dos se quedaron despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche intercambiando hechizos, historias y teorías, con sonrisas brillantes en sus rostros y pasión en sus ojos. Esto era lo que querían hacer, lo que querían ser. Salazar había pasado tanto tiempo como estudiante que apenas podía verse a sí mismo como un maestro, pero quería, oh, muchísimo. Fue respetable. Fue una profesión digna. Y si pudiera darle poder a una pobre alma indefensa como lo había sido antes, darles albedrío y propósito y una forma de hacer su propio futuro, sería feliz._

_Un choque de espadas, un crepitar de fuego, gritos y gritos: "¡Abajo!" - una fuerte espalda presionada contra la suya, hombro con hombro con este feroz extraño, su cabello tan rojo como el fuego que se estaba tragando la casa de Salazar y Rowena. Corriendo por el bosque, la mano de Rowena en la suya, el extraño manteniendo el paso con facilidad. "Nos salvaste la vida". “La magia cuida de los suyos. Soy Godric "._

_Tenía diecisiete años, era un hombre en todos los aspectos de la palabra, pero nunca se había sentido más como un niño tonto que cuando se quedó mirando esta visión de belleza, actualmente apuntándole con una flecha en la cara y maldiciendo en galés. Ella era apenas lo suficientemente alta para llegar a su hombro, cabello rubio miel recogido en una trenza algo desordenada, ojos ámbar ali lucha con un fuego que traspasó el alma de Salazar. "No quiero hacer ningún daño, querida señora. Mis amigos y yo solo necesitábamos un lugar para dormir durante la noche ". Su magia extendiéndose, buscando la de él, la suya alcanzando a cambio con entusiasmo, la sensación de que las campanas del cielo sonaran en sus oídos. Similar a conocer a Rowena y Godric, pero diferente, más, esta mujer era todo lo que esta mujer era luz esta mujer era suya. "¿Cuál es su nombre, mi señora?" “Helga. Helga Hufflepuff "._

_El baile, la luz y la risa, el vino dulce, el pan caliente y la magia calmaban su piel, la mano de Helga en la suya y la sonrisa de ella era la cosa más brillante de la habitación, luciendo radiante en su vestido. "Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Godric, lo juro". Una risa, una mano grande que le da una palmada en el hombro y lo abraza con fuerza. "Pelearía contigo por el título, pero me temo que eso enojaría a nuestras esposas, así que ¿por qué no lo compartimos?" Su esposa. Casado. El alma de Helga se entrelazó con la suya, inquebrantable, hasta la muerte y más allá. Sus labios sobre su piel, ojos ámbar brillando a la luz de la luna. "Te quiero."_

_Otro viaje alrededor del mundo, esta vez en compañía. Los cuatro, gruesos como ladrones, viajaban donde soplaba el viento y la magia era más fuerte. Había mucho que aprender y querían saberlo todo._

_Rowena, a altas horas de la noche, rodeada de montones y montones de pergaminos. “Escribir es el futuro. Si escribo todo lo que aprendemos, será más fácil llevarlo con nosotros y enseñarlo a otros. No quiero perder nada "._

_"¿Y si construyéramos una escuela?" La frase que lo cambiaría todo, lanzada en una agradable tarde de primavera, los cuatro descansando en un campo en Inglaterra, tomando un descanso en sus viajes. Salazar todavía no tenía casa, pero las tenía, así que era suficiente. Pero los cuatro tenían ese anhelo, ese impulso, esa vocecita en la cabeza que insistía en que iban a cambiar el mundo. Y Godric podría haber descubierto cómo._

_En la cima de una colina en las tierras altas, se encuentra con una vista impresionante, un lago en el horizonte y un bosque desbordado de magia natural. "Eso es todo." La voz de Rowena firme, sin argumentos. Cuando tenía un sentimiento, confiabas en él. "Aquí es donde estará nuestra escuela"._

_"¿Recuérdame de nuevo por qué lo llamamos Hogwarts?" "Godric pensó que era divertido". "Y, por supuesto, no puedes decirle que no, ¿verdad?"_

_Meses de sudor y trabajo y su magia se extendía hasta sus límites, pero su corazón nunca había sido más feliz, ni el día en que Helga acordó casarse con él, ni el día en que se casaron, ni ningún otro día de su vida, por no comparar. hasta el día en que los cuatro se quedaron de pie y contemplaron el castillo que se elevaba sobre ellos, el castillo que habían construido con sus manos, corazones y magia, preparándose para un día en el que todos los niños mágicos de las Islas pudieran reunirse para perfeccionar sus habilidades, ya no tener que esconderse en las sombras y temer por sus vidas cada vez que lanzan una chispa._

_"Encontré a mi primer alumno". La voz de Helga se calmó en la oscuridad de su habitación, su cuerpo perfectamente pegado al suyo. "Es prima mía, me escribió una carta. Ya se está corriendo la voz, mi amor, las personas adecuadas están compartiendo la noticia. Tendremos una escuela ". Una sonrisa encantada presionó contra su piel, volviéndose hacia pasiones más profundas, ambas aturdidas por las perspectivas del futuro._

_Mirando fijamente a la pequeña reunión frente a los cuatro; tal vez doce estudiantes, de entre nueve y diecisiete años, y Salazar estaba asombrado de que el chico hubiera llegado a la edad adulta sin ningún entrenamiento formal; era astuto, bueno para esconderse, mezclarse. A Salazar ya le agradaba,_

_"Sal, estoy embarazada". Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, resonaban en sus oídos, el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Un niño._

_Meses después, un anuncio similar de Rowena. Él y Godric de pie, viendo a sus esposas de vientre redondo sentarse juntas, tejiendo mantas para sus hijos por nacer, sonrisas brillantes y magia fuerte, la felicidad sangrando por todos los poros. “¿Puedes creer que esta es nuestra vida, hermano? Podemos tener esto "._

_Un niño. Luego otro. Y otro. Equilibrando sus lecciones con sus hermosos hijos, su hija perfecta, asegurándose de que Helga todavía tuviera tiempo para dar sus propias clases. Ignorando a todos los idiotas que insistían en que no era apropiado que una madre joven estuviera trabajando, que los niños crecerían abandonados._

_Un huevo, entregado por un águila entrenada, con instrucciones para ser incubado debajo de un sapo mágico. "¿Qué en el nombre de los dioses es eso?" "Se llama basilisco. Una de las serpientes más mortíferas del mundo. Ella nos mantendrá a salvo ". Una sonrisa divertida de su esposa, pequeños dedos recorriendo su cabello, un beso en su frente. “Solo asegúrate de que los niños sepan ser amables. No quiero poner a prueba su capacidad para preparar un antiveneno bajo presión "._

_Sus clases se hicieron cada vez más grandes, demasiado grandes para que pudieran manejarlas todas en una. “Todos tenemos nuestros favoritos. ¿Por qué no los dividimos en cuatro? " Una sugerencia espontánea de Helga, algo para aliviar la carga. No tengo idea de lo revolucionario que se volvería._

_Pasan los años, las décadas se confunden: los niños se vuelven adultos, se van en busca de su propia fortuna, regresan cuando tienen noticias o necesitan familiaridad o, eventualmente, aprobación para su cónyuge elegido. Para un hombre que una vez no tuvo más hogar que el corazón de tres personas, Salazar se encuentra con un castillo y una familia y varias casas en las que sería bienvenido sin dudarlo, pero aún así, el castillo es donde reside su alma, con Helga y Rowena y Godric. Hogwarts es su hogar, y esta es su vocación, y están dando forma al futuro de la magia._

_“No se siente bien. No es seguro." “¡Salazar, no podemos robárselos a sus familias! El hecho de que sus padres no tengan magia no significa que no merezcan quedarse con su hijo ". "¿Y si no entienden a sus hijos? ¿Si tienen miedo, o incluso si le dicen algo incorrecto a la persona equivocada? Has visto cómo es fuera de estos muros, Godric. No es seguro para personas como nosotros en el mundo "._

_Más y más cartas llegaban con noticias de estudiantes que ya no estaban con ellos, que habían sido descubiertos por los muggles y ejecutados, o asesinados en sus intentos de escapar. Niños, muchos apenas lo suficientemente mayores como para tener su propia varita. Hermosas chispas brillantes se apagaron demasiado pronto porque la gente tenía miedo de lo que no entendía, de lo que no podía controlar._

_“Tengo que ir a ayudarlos. Viven en el bosque, será un milagro si regresan al castillo en una sola pieza - ¡fuego del infierno, es un milagro que lograron encontrarse en primer lugar! Son mis serpientes, Helga amor, no puedo abandonarlas ". “Nunca esperé que lo hicieras, tonto. ¡Sea seguro y rápido, o su próximo nieto nacerá sin usted! " Un casto beso, un cálido abrazo, el aroma de lavanda y pan horneado y dulces frutos del bosque._

_Le dolían los huesos envejecidos, pero se negaba a dejar que flaquearan, con la espada en una mano y la varita en la otra, la magia giraba a su alrededor con una ferocidad amenazante. “¡Ve, ponte a salvo! ¡Los detendré! " "Pero Maestro Slytherin, ¿qué hay de ti?" "No te preocupes por mí, estaré justo detrás de ti". Gritos, chillidos, una sensación punzante en el vientre. Manos alrededor de sus muñecas, su magia luchando desesperadamente por cerrar las heridas pero había demasiada, demasiada sangre, oh dioses, iba a morir, aquí en este campo fangoso rodeado de muggles enojados, lejos de su esposa y sus hijos y sus mejores amigos y su casa. Helga, Helga, lo siento, te amo, por favor mantente a salvo, hice esto por nosotros, por los niños, te amo, yo ..._

_Negrura. Silencio._

_Y luego._

_Ligero._


End file.
